thinktanksfandomcom-20200214-history
TTN 2
ThinkTanks Newspaper - April 10th to April 13th Note: From now each issue will be here on saturday Special: The Administrator Abuse You likely once noticed, some administrators abuse their powers to show guests how much influence they have. Most of the time there's a (small) reason to silence or kick the guest, but not always. Sometimes they kick someone because of his/her age, or because he/she is not a 'ThinkTanks Veteran'. When the guest, after the abuse, posts an admin-abuse thread on [http://www.planetthinktanks2.com PTT2] then all veteran admins group up, and collectively defend the admin. For situations like these, it's useful to have a screenshot ready to prove what happened. Also, please try to keep your cool and not flip out or start questioning the admin's credibility. Keeping calm is always a good way to win public support. Most of the admin-abuse or wrong-admin-descision threads are about teamcolours to banning without a reason. Our advice, e-mail or PM the server's hoster, and try to find a way out. Cassie Modding: Two New Modders Are Alife! Recently, two new modders have created some skookum mods. Sparrow's Retreat - by Sparrow Sparrow's Retreat, a TeamScrum Mod, was finished Tuesday. It is a fast-paced, napalm-styled mod. Here's some comments on it: ''That looks nice! The only thing I can critique would be that you need lots of arrows for a big map. Nice work!'' - Army Of One ''Nicely made and somewhat unusual, I like it -- nice one'' - Dazzle (UF) ''Looks good! Is it up as a scrum server?'' - KillinBrainCells ''Wow! Gj Sparrow'' - UAE Dragon War Grain - by Ronak (VT) War Grain, another TS Mod, if full of rolling hills and very fast-paced. Here's some comments: ''Very nice. Good job, Ronak'' - UAE Dragon ''Nice'' - DC ''Nice choice of terrain colors!'' - Army of One ''Looks good Ronak, nice to see a new modder make a map that is not just full of vertical faces, I will check it out next time its up. Good One!!'' - Dazzle (UF) ''Looks good! Haven't seen a server yet though. When do you have it up? I'd love to stop in.'' - KillinBrainCells " Seems a bit plane, but other than that looks really good!" - Cadc (SA) Skinning: Yarkl's LightTank Template (note: this is not new, it's here because there isn't anything new in the Skinning category) You may remember this from PTT1. It's The Template! It's purpose is to help you line up all of the parts of the tank, it will save you a TON of time. Everything is completly aligned, There was spent a long time making this absolutley perfect. Yarkl also put it through a threshold to remove all the fuzzy edges and the blurry stuff in the black area. It should make skinning a lot easier for you. http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=474 Advertisement If you like to create skins, and you like some competition, then XFactor's 07 Skinning Contest is you place-to-be! (both Contestants & Judges needed at the moment) Armies: General Vig: Totally unscensored! Finally! A totally unscensored interview with one of the best head honchos of our ThinkTanks community. Enjoy folks! ''TTN:'' Hello, general. ''Gen Vig:'' Howdy! ''TTN:'' How are you these days? ''Gen Vig:'' Doing great, I just got a degree at the ThinkTanks College of Skinning Arts (TTCSA). Its quite a good college! Many of the classes were taught by Dr. Sawbones himself! It just took me 2 years to get my degree and now I'm-- ''TTN:'' Let's get to point now (rolls eyes). How is VT's war record? ''Gen Vig:'' Getting this cool gold degree, oh what was the question? ''TTN:'' Sigh... ''Gen Vig:'' Oh well right now our win:loss ratio is 2:6. But if we have enough games against SA where they don't know it's a war and such we'll probably be able to to get our win ratio up! ''TTN:'' Wow that'll be great for you guys! ''Gen Vig:'' Yes I know. I've got the whole thing planned out too! So last weekend I sent a package to Cadc with the plague virus inside. Once the package is opened the virus will go straight up his lungs! This will kill him in a matter of days so that when we war against SA only the sucky players will be there. This sceme cost be about $200, and you know how you can never trust FedEx to deliver anything. But I think it's worth getting Cadc out of the way! ''TTN:'' I see. Last question, how do you think VT will play in it's upcoming wars? ''Gen Vig:'' I think we will do great as long as soapscrum doesn't show up. ''TTN:'' Umm, well thanks for coming to TTN! See you on the battlefield! Advertisement Are you tired of working in that stuffy cubical? getting a dollar less than minimum wage? Not being able to do the things you love? Well here at TTCSA we teach the basics to skinning and TT gaming so that you can do what you love and even get a shiney gold (yellow plastic) degree after 2 years of training! Our college is taught by the best teachers around including Dr. Sawbones!!! Our college has been recommended by students such as General Vig and PIP™. Although there are no jobs on the market for training of this kind you can still show off your degree to your friends (if any). Call 1-800-COLLEGE! or (262) 887-7868 to talk to Dr. Sawbones on hi cell. (Sing-a-long!) Get a degree! Set yourself free! ThinkTanks College of Skinning Arts University!!! Leagues: soon to come Tips 'n Tricks: -For Linux tankers stuck on a low-end laptop: It must be really hard to have to tank on 4MB of VRAM. Yep. That's how much system RAM is set aside for graphics acceleration by a default Linux install. But you can change it! The instructions are [http://distrogue.blogspot.com/2007/05/how-to-get-most-out-of-your-intel.html here]. -DJ Wings Story & Poem (made by reader) Poem (made by reader) Thinktanks has too many blowhards, They mostly just sit and gain lots of lard, But when I'm bored I just play cards, Because when your full of lard, It's not so easy to play hard, So when others gain lots of lard, I like to stick to the cards, Many people on the web are 'tards. Support Questions: Aunt Tanker: soon to come=